


Birthday Snuggles

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Post Season 2, Prompt Fill, Short, Summer, challenge, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: Felicity's boys surprise her for her birthday in this post season 2 Drabble. Written for the Olicity Summer Sizzle challenge for the prompt "Summer After Season 2".





	Birthday Snuggles

The sudden surge of volume as the end credits of the movie roll has Oliver’s eyes snapping open where he’d drifted off on Felicity’s couch. He was so comfortable and so exhausted after the week they’d had with a certain gang leader in the Glades selling drugs to teenagers with nothing better to do during their summer break. On top of that, it was the end of July and it was  _ hot _ . The news was saying it was one of the hottest summers on record for the Pacific Northwest. All in all, it was a very well deserved night off for all of them. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when he’d given into the siren’s call of slumber, but certainly nobody else here could blame him. They’d had the same week he’d been having.

He shakes his head to clear it as he takes in Roy clearing off the coffee table and Dig rinsing dishes in the kitchen. The last of Felicity’s birthday cake and ice cream is tucked away in the freezer and the takeout boxes find their way to the trash. A smirk tugs at his lips as he remembers the look on her face when she’d come home from work and found them in her apartment with party hats and balloons. The way her blue eyes had gone wide behind her glasses and her jaw had dropped in surprise, her hand clutching her chest. Certainly he was going to encounter some payback for this, somewhere down the line, but the grin on her face when she’d realized they had gone through the trouble of surprising her on her birthday was worth it. They’d passed around her favorite Chinese food, had some cake and ice cream and then settled in to watch a mysteriously acquired torrent of the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie that wasn’t even due to hit the theaters for another week. Far be it from him to ever question the methods of Felicity Smoak.

Oliver stifles a yawn and tries to stretch a little when he notices he’s not the only one who let the week catch up to him. Felicity just happens to be snoring beside him, using his thigh as her pillow and wrapped in a fuzzy purple blanket. He gently plucks her glasses from her face before she can break them and she wrinkles her nose in protest. He can’t help but grin as something inside him warms. 

“Do you think these two are ever gonna pull their heads out of their asses?” he hears Roy ask in a whisper from the kitchen. Dig guffaws at that and closes the cupboard.

“Not unless someone hands them a crowbar.”

“Allow me,” Roy says. “This is getting old.”

“They’ll get there eventually,” Dig assures him. 

Oliver clears his throat and stretches his arms in the air to alert them to his consciousness and suddenly the conversation halts as quickly as it began.

  
“You ready to head out?” Dig asks, clearly trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. Roy nods and finishes drying the plate he’s holding but Oliver waves them on.

“Go ahead without me, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He doesn’t miss the way the other men exchange glances with their eyebrows raised, but they don’t say another word. Instead, they wave their goodbyes and slip out the apartment’s front door, letting it close softly behind them. 

Oliver, on the other hand, takes a moment to glance back down at the sleeping Felicity on his lap before he gently stands, lifting her into his arms. She weighs almost nothing cradled in his arms and sleepily settles in against his chest. He has to smile again. There’s always been something about this girl that he’s never quite been able to put his finger on. The raised eyebrows and hushed comments from Dig and Roy are nothing new--he’s heard them talk like this all summer, letting them think he hasn’t noticed. He really isn’t sure whether Felicity has heard them or not. If she has, she’s done a great job of ignoring it, at any rate. He makes his way down the hallway to her bedroom and tucks her in, lingering a bit longer than is probably considered appropriate before he whispers into the dark room.

“Happy birthday, Felicity.”

He checks the locks on the door three times before he’s confident enough to get on his motorcycle and head back to the foundry, but the smile on his face remains there until he drifts off to sleep on the mat in the corner of the room near her computer station. 

  
  



End file.
